


The Night Under the Stars

by okayish_essence



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron)-centric, Galaxy Garrison, Lesbians in Space, Love Confessions, Stars, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayish_essence/pseuds/okayish_essence
Summary: Romelle has always been able to find the beauty in everything, and Allura has recently become the opposite... until Romelle manages to change Allura's perspective.
Relationships: Allura/Romelle (Voltron)
Kudos: 7





	The Night Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> okay this fic is romelle/allura centric so the other characters only kinda make an appearance, we're also ignoring canon that keith piolots black and lance piolets blue, okay? also in my headcanon altea has 2 moons deal with it.  
> k love y'all  
> ignore typos pls....

“Allura, come here! A beetle has landed on your juniberry plant!” Allura walked over to the plant to find a beetle, as promised. The only thing Romelle hadn’t mentioned, however, was the sheer size of it. Romelle looked like a kid in a candy store as she took photos of the shimmery bug, sometimes adjusting it with her finger.  
“It’s huge! I wonder why it grew so much!” Romelle was practically dancing now, oblivious to Allura, who had stayed a safe distance away. “Would you like to hold it, Allura?” Her eyes sparkled in the sunlight. How was she so beautiful?   
“No thank you, Romelle.” Allura backed up from the rounded bug. Romelle nodded, then quickly resumed taking pictures. How was it that Romelle could see the beauty in everything? Allura saw little beauty these days, but always found some in her bubbly companion. Settling down a safe distance away, Allura smiled as Romelle practically bounced off of the walls. 

It was much later when Allura chose to bring up the burning question. Sitting in the mess hall, she decided to ask before she lost the courage. “Romelle, how do you see the beauty in everything? Does it not get hard, trying to find the slivers of charm?”  
A smile crept onto her face. “It does, but that’s why I do it. In fact, there are several things that it is hard to not find beauty in. Rainbows, juniberries,” pausing, she blushed. “You.” Romelle bolted, abandoning her plate of food in her mad dash for the exit. The others they were dining with seemed stunned.  
“Woah, Allura, pulling the chicks? I didn’t know you and Romelle had a thing.” Lance looked at her from the corner of his eye. Her face flushed with heat.  
“We do not!” Allura paused. They didn’t, did they? Surely this was just a thing friends did, right? She was a little rusty, it had been decapheobes since she had any friends other than her fellow paladins.  
Lance draped an arm around Keith. “Yes, I’m sure that was a completely normal thing to happen between friends. In fact, that same thing happened right before Keith and I kissed the first time. So, yeah, totally platonic…” His eyes glinted with mischievousness. Now it was Keith’s turn to become the same shade as his paladin armor.  
“Holy quiznak, Lance, you can’t just say stuff like that!” He shoved his boyfriend’s hand off of his shoulder. “Allura, don’t let Lance get in your head. He watches too many rom-coms.”  
“No, I think Lance might be right.” Pidge’s voice piped up. “Romelle seems to really be into you. And from your reaction, it seems reasonable to assume the same for you. Maybe you should talk to her?” Great, now the Green paladin was interested in her lovelife. She was just about done with the whole lot of them.  
“Thank you, everyone, but I think I will take my dinner to the courtyard.” She waved them off good naturedly. It wasn’t until she was halfway across the mess hall when Lance decided to try and get the final word in.  
“Go get her, girl!” She pretended not to hear.

The courtyard was peaceful, and the smell of Earth plants was intoxicating. Allura might just eat all of her meals out here, it reminded her of home. She could practically see the duality of the Altean moons as the sky changed from blue to pink to purple.   
A sweet, honey-filled voice spoke from somewhere behind her. “Do you mind if I sit here?” Romelle, in all shyness, plopped down on the stone bench. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Allura didn’t need any assistance to see that. The sky, Earth’s moon, the girl sitting beside her- all lovely.  
“Look, I’m sorry about what happened in the mess hall. Just taking off like that.”   
“It’s quite alright.”  
The two Alteans sat in silence for a while, watching the constellations begin to dot the sky. It was perfect, blissful even, to just be sitting there. Allura felt something warm stir in her chest. It was a nice warmth, like how she felt when the Guardian of Oriande had revealed the secrets of alchemy to her.   
It was too dark to see now, and Allura could only see the vague shape of Romelle beside her. There was some shuffling, before she felt something touch her. It was warm and nice and- a hand. Romelle shifted her body to face in Allura’s vague direction.  
“Listen, I wanted to let you know that I meant what I said. At dinner.”   
Allura’s breath hitched. “Well, those are such kind words to be coming from a friend.” Quiznak, did she just say that? Why would she say that?  
“I don’t think you understand.” Romelle’s hand started to move, interlacing with Allura’s. “I really like you. I think you’re the best leader, and the most passionate person I know, and you’re so beautiful. I- I’d really like to court you, Allura.”   
She smiled in the dark. “I’d like that.” And so they sat, under Earth's constellations, telling each other stories that were told to them by their parents until the sun rose over the horizon.  
The next day, Allura and Romelle were found laying on the grass in the courtyard, fingers entwined together. “Let them be,” the Blue paladin said, fondly remembering his first date with his boyfriend. “I’m sure they’ll be awake for lunch.” That day, no one ate breakfast in the courtyard.


End file.
